


The Letter

by hypochondriacandatrashmouth



Series: The Maze Runner Oneshots [1]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Newt's Letter, Oneshot, Post-The Death Cure, Short Story, originated on twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:21:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27240376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypochondriacandatrashmouth/pseuds/hypochondriacandatrashmouth
Summary: When Thomas has trouble sleeping at night, he finds himself reading Newt's letter in the dim light.
Relationships: Newt & Thomas (Maze Runner)
Series: The Maze Runner Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988911
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	The Letter

thomas lays at night, a dim light on at his bedside. he sits up and pulls two wrinkled pieces of paper from under his pillow. he pulls the light closer and squints to be able to see the fading words in the light. he does this most nights when he can’t sleep, when he’s thinking of the boy who wrote these words. he misses him a lot. more than words could ever express. he thinks back to the night the boy died. surely there was something he could have done differently—listened to teresa, not have stopped to listen to the speakers, ANYTHING—to make sure the boy was still there with him.   
he misses him so much. 

there was just something about the sternness in his tone, the gentleness in his touch, the light in his eyes when he laughed that drew thomas in when he first met the guy.

“i wish you could be here, newt,” thomas says as he folds the pieces of paper back up and slips them beneath his pillow. “i miss you.”

he closes his eyes and pulls the blanket back over his shoulders, assured that the boy was resting peacefully wherever he was. he was safe.

**Author's Note:**

> This originated on Twitter. You can find my thread of it here: https://twitter.com/xconwombats/status/1316582287463641088


End file.
